


Buckingham Palace Redux

by Ozymanreis



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - A Scandal in Belgravia, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Texting, Twitter, Waiting, half comic, sherlock in a sheet, total treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow. That photo got "re-tweeted" 168 times. -JM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buckingham Palace Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #55: Waiting
> 
> Uhh… so this is half-comic… actually, it’s more a comic than a fic. The texting is really just there to give the scene context. Though I kind of fucked it up in some places, please don’t murder me x.x I’m in no way a good artist.

**Do you know why the Iceman has summoned us? -JM**

 

**Something about "national security" and "great peril." I'm not sure. -SH**

 

**But to be fair, I wasn't listening. -SH**

 

**Perhaps the "great peril" was referring to me? -JM**

 

**He likes to toss those words around. In fact, I think he used them when he was reprimanding me for playing your game. -SH**

 

**Was it for playing the game, or going back to my place afterward? ;) -JM**

 

**Both, actually. -SH**

 

**I imagine he preferred you and the doctor. A much safer fix for your danger kink. -JM**

 

**He assumes far too much; Watson isn't nearly as stimulating. -SH**

 

**Are you going to tell your precious doctor pet? -JM**

 

**About us? Probably not. More trouble than it's worth. -SH**

 

**Understandable. Wait a few weeks before you deal with another round of "what the hell do you think you're doing?" -JM**

 

**John will be worse. At least Mycroft understands how I could enjoy the company of my arch-nemesis. -SH**

 

**"Company." ;) -JM**

**Sure this isn't a trap? -JM**

 

**He'd never be so obvious. When are you going? -SH**

 

**Admittedly, I've been stalling. Where are you? -JM**

 

**Already at the palace. They took me out of my home. -SH**

 

**Bet they wish they had the resources to kidnap *me* -JM**

 

**Interesting that an entire nation would envy one man. And yet, they do. -SH**

 

**You love it. -JM**

 

**Maybe. Come. I'm getting cold. -SH**

 

**… why would you be cold? -JM**

 

 

 

**Wow. That photo got "re-tweeted" 168 times. -JM**

 

**Anthea is nothing if not thorough… Mycroft only hires the best. -SH**

 

**Guess there's no secret now. Wonder if it'll go on the blog? -JM**

 

**I'm guessing John will let me put off the explanation until after we've retrieved those photographs. -SH**

  **You're behind this whole dominatrix problem, aren't you? -SH**

 

**A gentlemen never asks, a lady never tells. -JM**

 

**I'll take that as a yes. -SH**

 

**I didn't say it. -JM**

 

**Of course. -SH**

 

**Later. Me. You. My place. Bring the bed sheet. -JM**

 

**I thought you weren't into repeat performances? -SH**

 

**There was no "performance." Interruptions. -JM**

 

**Dear me, in the palace? How naughty. -SH**

**Count me in. Might have to be pretty late though, case and all. -SH**

 

**Good luck. You'll need it. She's… fiery. -JM**


End file.
